


The Commander of Control

by Goladyvols



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/pseuds/Goladyvols
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are in the adult entertainment business. They have never worked together and Clarke is looking forward to making the Commander lose her control.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	1. Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea that came out of nowhere. First time writing Clexa but I love these two! Certainly not canon just for fun. Not sure how many chapters this will be, maybe 4 or 5.. Thanks for reading!

Nice To Meet You

Clarke Griffin walked into the room, hoping her nervousness wasn’t showing, and looked around for a familiar face. These publicity parties should be second nature to her, by now, but this one was very different. She had never worked with her new costar and Clarke was excited, nervous and pretty much scared to death all rolled into one.

“Hey there slut, I see you’re already drooling over the infamous L Word.”

Clarke jerked around to see her friend Raven grinning at her. “I do not drool, Raven.”

“The hell you say Clarkey. I can smell the pheromones coming off you already.”

Clarke could not help but lean forward and sniff the air that surrounded them and watched her friend break into giggles.

“You are a little slut.”

“Raven, we’re in the porn business I think we’re all classified as sluts!”

“Clarke, how can you say something so...”

Clapping stopped Raven mid-sentence and they both turned to watch along with every person in the room as Lexa Woods walked in. Clarke involuntarily moved to the outer throng of people and watched the other woman shake hands and nod. Her face was set into an almost smile but it never reached her eyes. Clarke was taken with the beautiful woman immediately and wondered if her stoic expression was a part of her act or part of the real person. The woman had risen to the top with her Commander of Control series, barely showing any skin, never kissing and never being penetrated. Clarke had watched all of Lexa’s works and each time she had been so turned on just from watching her keep her clothes on and staying in charge of her costar. Clarke truly wanted this project to be different, to see Lexa lose that control. She wanted to kiss her and see her naked flesh and feel her body under her as she screamed her name.

“Clarke!”

Hearing her name from several different people, she snapped out of her thoughts and came back to the present.

“Get up there dummy they’ve called your name three times.”

Clarke knew her face was red, when Raven brought her back to reality, so she hurried to the stage before she could bring anymore embarrassment to herself.

“Well there she is, Clarke get up here and meet Lexa.”

Clarke felt like she was moving in slow motion as she climbed the stairs to the stage. Her legs felt heavy and her palms were sweaty and when her eyes met those sparkling green ones, her knees felt like they would buckle. Trying to seem cool and aloof, she really hoped no one-especially this beautiful woman, had noticed her apprehension.

“Clarke, get your beautiful tits over here.”

Clarke missed a step. She could not believe Titus had said that and her cheeks were back to flaming. Her eyes met those beautiful green depths again and saw a small smirk gracing those plump lips.

“Hi, I’m Lexa.”

Clarke felt her hand shaking as she reached out to accept the offered hand.

“Don’t be embarrassed, they are beautiful.”

Clarke watched as the green eyes slid down to her breasts. She could feel her hand being squeezed tightly and the lower half of her body reacted and she almost had to squeeze her thighs together. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Clarke.”

“I know who you are but yes it is nice to meet you too.”

Clarke could not help staring at the plump lips as they formed each word.

“Ladies save all that for the cameras. Believe me I can’t wait to film these two beauties. This project has been kept a secret from them but their agents assured me they would be on board with the idea. I’m worried more about what the Commander of Control will think when she sees the idea though.”

Clarke looked from Titus to Lexa and searched for Marcus, her agent, and when she saw him standing beside Raven she lifted her eyebrows to silently ask what was going on. He smiled back at her and she felt a little more at ease.

“Lexa, could you move over beside Clarke? I know the photographers want to get pictures of you two together. Yes that’s better. Now, can you give her a kiss and make it look good for all the fans?”

Clarke knew Lexa did not kiss her costars during these projects. It was part of the control factor. She was always in control and they always did what she said. She glanced at the woman beside her and she could see the confusion and something else written across her features. It almost looked like anger and fear as well. Clarke was not sure how to respond to this or her costar when the audience started chanting ‘Kiss her’. She pulled her eyes away from Lexa and looked out through the audience at the smiling faces of their fans. These people came to see them and they were performers, after all, so what was the big deal about a kiss? Clarke looked at Lexa and decided what she had to do. She leaned into the taller woman, waiting to see if she should proceed and heard her draw in a quick breath. Taking that as a sign, Clarke pulled Lexa against her. She could feel her tense up just before their lips met but she knew Lexa would not pull away now. Clarke turned their bodies so her back was facing the audience and cameras while Lexa was partially shielded. She moved one hand to cup her face and the other to cup her hip to pull her closer. The kiss, however, remained chaste because Lexa was not cooperating. Clarke pulled her lips millimeters away from the other woman’s and opened her eyes. The green eyes of her costar were already open and staring at her.

“Lexa, these people are here for us. I understand this is not your normal thing but we depend on these fans so please just play along.” Clarke finished her sentence and dragged her thumb across Lexa’s bottom lip.

“Just one kiss, it will be okay.”

She saw the small nod from Lexa and leaned into the taller woman again. When their lips met this time, there was no hesitation or chasteness. Clarke ran her tongue along the seam of Lexa’s lips asking permission that she was quickly granted. Their tongues slid against each other and both women leaned closer together. Clarke used both hands to bring Lexa’s hips into direct contact with her own and curled one set of fingers over the swell of her ass cheek. The leather under her fingers felt soft and supple but she would rather have Lexa’s flesh in her hand. Clarke closed her lips around the other tongue and sucked it hard, letting the pressure off just a fraction to let Lexa try to pull it away and when she did, Clarke sucked it back into her own mouth. She heard the moan and reached up to grab the curls at Lexa’s neck, holding her mouth captive. Clarke released the tongue she had been sucking and pushed her own tongue back into Lexa’s waiting mouth. She was the one to moan this time when she felt a finger rub from under her bare nipple to the underside of her breast. Clarke was so thankful, in this moment she had decided to forego the bra when she heard the growl in Lexa’s throat. She shamelessly arched her back to press their breasts together and felt the hard press of nipples against her own. Clarke felt the insistent push of a muscled thigh between her legs and pushed her weight down on it. Her hips arched against the hard length, grinding her throbbing mound into the tight muscles.

Lexa pushed her hand under the material of Clarke’s shirt to find soft, warm skin. Hearing a soft whimper, Lexa cupped a full breast and pinched the hard nipple. She tightened her fingers around the other woman’s full hip, holding her tightly against her own thigh.

Clarke broke their kiss, pulling away before she truly embarrassed herself. “Jesus.”

“This can’t happen.” Lexa stared back at Clarke. “I’ll tell Indra to find someone else. It was nice to meet you.”

Clarke stood motionless, listening to the applause, all around her, and wondering what the hell had just happened.


	2. She Did What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke feels the need to apologize but finds out Lexa wants to be pulled from the project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should have said this was an AU story! Just a little idea that popped into my head. Maybe 2 more chapters if I can't wrap it up with one more. Thanks for reading!

She Did What

Clarke was upset almost yelling at Marcus. “She literally walked off the stage and left me standing there like an idiot.”

A wet, sexually frustrated idiot but Clarke knew she couldn’t say that part out loud.

“Clarke, everyone thought it was for show. The only ones that know it was real are the two of us, Lexa and Indra.”

Clarke had tried not to feel let down but she was taking this personally. She knew they were both performers but their shared moment was something more. Lexa had participated in the kiss and felt as shaken as she did. Or at least that’s what Clarke had felt.

“Marcus, what were you told about this project? And why did you not tell me to begin with?”

“Clarke, Titus came to me and Indra with this crazy idea that you were going to be the reason the Commander finally handed over her control.”

Clarke felt like a deer in the headlights. She was glued to the spot and her mouth kept opening and closing but no sound was coming out.

“Clarke, are you alright?”

Clarke knew she was not even close to being alright. Especially if Marcus had just said she was going to take control from Lexa Woods, the woman was the epitome of control. How would she ever be able to do that? Well apparently it didn’t matter at this point since the woman herself had asked to back out. Had she known that last night when they had kissed? Oh who was she kidding that wasn’t just a kiss that was a full blown make out session and it was in front of a lot of people.

“No, Marcus I am not alright. This whole thing has taken me by surprise. I was excited to work with Lexa.”

“We all could tell you were excited Clarke. You made out with her in front of everyone.”

Clarke wanted to shout fuck you back at her agent but he was telling the truth. She had made a fool of herself and terrified Lexa. She knew she had pushed her too far and she needed to apologize for it.

“I need to talk to Lexa. I should not have pushed so much. I know she doesn’t kiss her costars and being blindsided with this, today, has been difficult for me to hear just like I’m sure it was for her. No wonder she told Indra to pull her.”

“Clarke, Indra informed me that Lexa knew the details of the shoot before you guys met last night.”

She stood staring at Marcus. Lexa had known before they kissed? Now she was even more confused about what happened and the reason why Lexa had pulled out of the project. “She knew?”

Marcus simply answered, “Yes.”

She had known Clarke was supposed to take her control and had kissed her that way? What was she missing here? Clarke knew why she had kissed her so openly but what was Lexa’s reason? Especially knowing what the shoot was about.

“Marcus can you call Indra and see if Lexa will be willing to talk with me? I owe her an apology if nothing else.”

Clarke nervously watched Marcus pull out his phone and scroll through his contacts. She couldn’t stand still and began pacing back and forth. She could not figure out why this had gotten her so worked up. Lexa was practically a stranger to her. Yes she was attracted to her but she really knew nothing about her. Unless you counted the look she got after telling her partner to make herself come or how she would bite her lip and whimper at the sounds of fingers diving into wet flesh. The sight of her beautiful face blushing and her green eyes clouded over with arousal…

“Clarke? Did you hear me?”

Clarke stared back at Marcus, not even realizing he was still in the same room as her.

“I’m sorry Marcus what were you saying?”

Marcus arched his eyebrow knowing she had been daydreaming again.

“Indra said Lexa could meet you in half an hour. I have a meeting with Titus about the shoot so I told her Lexa could meet you here.”

Clarke stumbled over her own feet, realizing she only had a short amount of time to prepare. “Half an hour,” she squeaked.

Marcus met her eyes with a gleam.

“What is it about her, Clarke, that has you so out of sorts?”

“I wish I could tell you, Marcus, but I honestly don’t know the answer.”

“Well honey you have thirty minutes to figure it out. See you later.”

Clarke stared after her agent as he walked out the door. She never thought Lexa would agree to meet her, much less be meeting her so soon. Sinking down on the couch, she took deep breath after deep breath finally getting her heart rate to slow down. She closed her eyes and thought of things she could say. Her hands were trembling and she felt sweaty. Bounding to her feet, she paced around the room trying to calm herself.

“Clarke?”

Clarke stopped and turned to meet those beautiful green eyes.

“Lexa thank you for coming. I owe you a huge apology.”

“Clarke, I assure you there is nothing to apologize for.”

Clarke stared back at the beautiful woman in front of her, not really understanding why she would say an apology was not needed.

“Lexa I feel like I pressured you into doing something that you were not comfortable with. I’ve watched all of your work and I know you do not kiss your costars. You don’t even allow much contact or pene…”

Clarke knew her face had reddened as she watched the small smirk cross those beautiful plump lips and she nervously licked her lips. She watched Lexa’s eyes travel from her eyes to track the movement of her tongue, the green almost disappearing as her pupils dilated. So she did feel this pull of attraction too.

“Clarke,” the husky sound brought Clarke from her thoughts and she met the green gaze. “I truly do not want an apology for the moment we shared. It was nice and it’s certainly not something I indulge in but I have a reputation to uphold with the fans. That is why I pulled out of the project but after talking it over with Indra, I have reluctantly agreed to continue as planned."

Clarke felt her excitement rise at Lexa's words, knowing what was to come but she still wanted to ask one question.

“If you knew about the project before we met, why did you let me kiss you?”

Clarke watched the shock wash over Lexa’s face. Apparently she didn’t realize Clarke would know that detail. Why was it so important for her to keep the control façade going?

“What are you so afraid of? We are performers Lexa. We get paid to entertain people, to make them feel better, to put a spark back where they need it. I am just a woman trying to do my job but you have to help with this. You have to be willing to do this too.”

“I’m scared.”

Clarke was listening intently but she knew she had not heard her correctly until she heard her breathe out the words again.

“I’m so scared.”

Clarke stepped closer to Lexa and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She knew she shouldn’t be crossing these lines but she was drawn to the other woman. “Why are you scared? Are you afraid of me?”

“Yes.”


	3. Just Let Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get things worked out in a very good way.

Clarke studied Lexa’s face and was taken aback. Why would this woman be afraid of her?

“I don’t understand why you would be afraid of me. Have I given you reason to feel this way? If so, I’m very sorry and I do not remember doing anything to warrant this. I knew the kiss was too much…”

The rest of Clarke’s sentence was cut off by Lexa’s lips. She was stunned, but only for a second then her lips melded against the other pair. The soft plump lips made Clarke feel something she wasn’t use to. She kissed people for a living but this was something totally different. She needed more and wanted more but she held herself back for a moment.

“Lexa is this okay? I don’t want to do something to make you uncomfortable or something that you don’t want.”

“Clarke, I want this. Just touch me.”

Clarke wanted to pump her fist in the air but she used both hands to push Lexa against the wall. She cupped her hands behind Lexa’s shoulders to take the brunt of the hard shove and her knuckles scraped hard against the surface. Clarke was thankful she had put on the boots this morning, now they were eye to eye. She dipped her head and nuzzled the soft skin under Lexa’s ear.

“You are so fucking beautiful.”

Clarke watched in amazement as Lexa grabbed both her hands and led them to her body.

“I don't want your hands behind me. I want them all over me.”

Clarke could not have controlled herself if her life depended on it. She went a little crazy. Her hands were everywhere, all at once; running down Lexa’s face, her chest and across the front of her thighs. She wanted more. And she would have it. Both hands pushed under the red sweater and cupped the soft mounds of Lexa's breasts. Clarke loved breasts and these were perfect. She also loved bras that fastened in the front and thanked God that this one did just that. Unfastening the clip, she pushed the thin sweater over Lexa’s head and leaned back to stare at the most beautiful breasts she had ever seen. Clarke rubbed her hands across the soft globes and felt the tight nipples pressing into her palms  
.  
“Clarke, please...”

“I like you begging me. It turns me on.”

Clarke watched as Lexa closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She was moaning and lifting her hips and Clarke wanted to eat her alive.

“What turns you on Lexa?”

Clarke followed her question by moving her hands down the taut stomach, across the tight skirt Lexa was wearing to the warm flesh of her thighs.

“This,” Lexa whispered.

The softly spoken word made Clarke look up at the beautiful face. “What about this?”

Lexa boldly met Clarke’s blue gaze. “When a beautiful, confident woman wants me and isn’t afraid to show me. One that doesn’t back down even when I say I’m afraid. You turn me on Clarke, with the way you look, smell and taste. I have wanted to taste you, every part of you, since the first time I saw you on a screen. That’s why I said I was scared. I keep people at a distance to protect myself but with you I want to give in and lose that control.”

Clarke loved hearing those words and tried to calm herself but there was no need. She leaned over and ran her tongue across Lexa's plump bottom lip. Her hands ran across her chest and down to cup her breasts. She could not even think about anything else but this woman standing in front of her, she had kept her in knots since their encounter last night. She nuzzled the skin under her chin and kissed down to her right breast, inhaling the fragrance that had been haunting her senses. She didn't know what the spicy smell was but she would find out. Clarke moved her hand down to slide under Lexa’s skirt. She could not get the right angle and it was frustrating her. She loved a woman in a tight skirt but this one she couldn't maneuver around it. She let out a frustrated growl about the same time Lexa did as well.

“Rip it.”

“What?”

“My skirt, rip it off.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes...”

That's all Clarke needed to hear. She placed both hands at the top of the waistband and took one last look at Lexa's face. Their eyes met and two words sealed Clarke’s decision.

“Do it,” Lexa breathed.

Clarke heard the fabric rip and the ragged moan that passed through Lexa's lips was her undoing.

Lexa could not remember a time that she had been so turned on. Everything was closing in on her. She knew as soon as Clarke touched her she would fly apart. She needed that more than anything right now.

Clarke looked down and stared at the skin on display, her eyes traveled over every inch of Lexa’s beautiful body. She reached out to run her fingers across the lacy underwear. Clarke needed more. Her fingers slid up the inside of the muscled thigh but instead of finding solid underwear, she was met with flesh instead.

“Fuck.”

Clarke could not help her word at finding the crotchless panties or the fact that her fingers were already sliding through Lexa’s arousal. She ran her hand down the outside of Lexa's thigh and around to cup her ass cheeks. Her fingers curved and squeezed. The whimper from Lexa as she thrust two fingers inside her, almost made Clarke lose it completely. This woman who was always in control was about to fall apart for her.

“I can't stand it, Clarke. Please.”

Clarke grinned at Lexa’s words and moved her thumb to slide across her clit, as she pushed another finger inside the snug pussy. Damn, she felt so good.

“I can't wait to taste you and eat this dripping cunt.”

Clarke loved the noises and the motions of the other woman's body. Her fingers picked up the pace and she leaned her weight all the way against her  
.  
“You are so fucking wet. You feel so good.”

Clarke listened as Lexa lost the battle with holding back her orgasm. She watched her give in and lean her head back against the wall. Clarke kept her hand still and waited for Lexa’s tight muscles to let go. She wanted so much more with this woman.

“You are so fucking beautiful.”

Clarke leaned in and kissed her gently. Her lust turned into something totally different as she cupped Lexa’s face and smiled.

“We’ll save round two for the cameras.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
